vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drednaw
|-|Chewtle= |-|Drednaw= |-|Gigantamax Drednaw= Summary Drednaw is a powerful snapping turtle Pokemon. They are known for being incredibly difficult to train due to their vicious nature. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Chewtle | Drednaw Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Snapping Pokémon | Bite Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Reactive Evolution (Speed doubles while in the rain), Water Manipulation, limited Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Martial Arts and Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical blows with Counter, inflicting double damage taken), Paralysis Inducement via Body Slam, Energy Projection via Dragon Tail, Acid Manipulation via Gastro Acid, Dynamax, Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water, and Ice-Type moves, Resistance to critical strikes | All of the previous except Small Size and Resistance to Water Manipulation, Elasticity (Can extend and retract) its neck, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed, Defense), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Poison, and especially Fire-Type moves | All of the previous, Gigantamax, Superior Elasticity, Superior Water Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Leaves around Stealth Rock) via G-Max Stonesurge, Superior Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation via Max Rockfall (Summons a sandstorm), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Def) via Max Darkness, Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Superior Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (ally’s Attack) via Max Knuckle, Energy Projection and Statistics Reduction (target's attack) via Max Wyrmwind, Poison Manipulation, superior Acid Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Ally’s Sp. Def) via Max Ooze Attack Potency: Building level (Is comparable to baby Pokemon like Cleffa) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other two-stage final evolutions like Sylveon) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, Can supposedly devour mountains) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electricity-based attacks) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other two-stage final evolutions like Sirfetch’d) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Building level | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (It can last for minutes and hours against many strong Pokémon) Range: Below Average Human, Tens of Meters with Water Gun | Average Human, Several Meters via elasticity, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks | Tens of Meters, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Its teething constantly itches, Weak to Grass and Electric-Type moves | Weak to Fighting, Ground, Electric and especially Grass-Type moves Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Strong Jaw:' Increases the power of biting moves by 50% *'Shell Armor:' Prevents the Pokemon from receiving a critical hit *'Swift Swim:' Doubles the pokemon’s speed stat in the rain For a list of Drednaw’s moves, see here Key: Chewtle | Drednaw | Gigantamax Drednaw Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Turtles Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acid Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dynamax Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users